Fire of Love (Pali się)
|year = 2019 |position = 11th (Semi-final) |points = 120 (Semi-final) |previous = "Light Me Up" |next = }} "Fire of Love (Pali się)" was the Polish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Tel Aviv, performed by Tulia. It failed to qualify from the first semi-final. Lyrics Polish/English= Samotnemu sercu Nie potrzeba wiele Kiedy bez kochania Wyschnie na wiór Jedna mała iskra Staje się płomieniem Unoszonym wiatrem Wiosennych pól Pali się! Pali się! Miłosny ogień Płonie w nas! Płonie w nas! Jak suchy las Kochaj mnie! Kochaj mnie! Mocniej i mocniej Na nic to! Na nic to! Ogniowa straż Samotnemu sercu, Które tylko wątpi, Bo nieprzytulane Zmarzło na lód Promień obietnicy Taki lód roztopi Wyjdzie jak z niewoli Kochania głos Pali się! Pali się! Miłosny ogień Płonie w nas! Płonie w nas! Jak suchy las Kochaj mnie! Kochaj mnie! Mocniej i mocniej Na nic to! Na nic to! Ogniowa straż Pobudzone serce, Które nic nie czuje Światu obojętne Twarde jak głaz, Ale gdy się śpieszy Samo się rozkuje Doda oczom blasku Na drogi czas Pali się! Pali się! Miłosny ogień Płonie w nas! Płonie w nas! Jak suchy las Kochaj mnie! Kochaj mnie! Mocniej i mocniej Na nic to! Na nic to! Ogniowa straż Pali się! Pali się! Miłosny ogień Płonie w nas! Płonie w nas! Jak suchy las Kochaj mnie! Kochaj mnie! Mocniej i mocniej Na nic to! Na nic to! Ogniowa straż |-| English= It doesn't take much For a lonely heart (to burn) When there's no love inside it And it goes dry like wood chips One small spark Becomes a flame Carried away by the wind Through spring fields Fire! Fire! A fire of love Is burning inside us! Burning inside us! Like a dry forest on fire Love me! Love me! More and more A fire brigade Won't help us, won't help us! A lonely heart All it does is doubt It has never been hugged So it has frozen to the bone A fire of a promise Can melt this ice The heart will be set free By the voice* of love Fire! Fire! A fire of love Is burning inside us! Burning inside us! Like a dry forest on fire Love me! Love me! More and more A fire brigade Won't help us, won't help us! An excited heart That doesn't feel anything Is indifferent to the world Hard as a stone But when it's in a hurry It will break free from this stone It will make the eyes sparkle For the road Fire! Fire! A fire of love Is burning inside us! Burning inside us! Like a dry forest on fire Love me! Love me! More and more A fire brigade Won't help us, won't help us! Videos Tulia - Fire of Love (Pali się) - Poland ���� - Official Music Video - Eurovision 2019 Poland - LIVE - Tulia - Fire Of Love (Pali się) - First Semi-Final - Eurovision 2019 Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2019 Category:Poland in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Non-Qualifiers